Scorpius amor mio
by JTRdz18
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Scorpius Malfoy y Andromeda Lupin


Scorpius amor mío

"Scorpius amor mío: te escribo esta carta para, después de tantos años de amor en secreto, hacértelo saber…"

-No Andro, así no, se v a infartar cuando lea esto-

Andrómeda Lupin Tonks discutía con si misma mientras intentaba escribir su "magnifica" carta de amor, aunque no con mucho éxito.

-Andrómeda, ya, concéntrate!-dijo para sí misma-Scorpius tal vez tu no tengas motivos para sentir lo mismo que yo pero…no así no!-se reprocho-

En ese mismo instante entro Teddy abrazando a Constantine y dándose caricias cariñosas.

-Hola teddy, hola Cons-saludo Andro con entusiasmo-

-Hola Andro que haces?-respondió teddy-

-estoy haciendo algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo

-Bueno suerte con eso Andro-le dijo Cons-

Los tortolitos enamorados se fueron y Andro volvió a quedar sola con sus pensamientos.

-Hola Andro

-Y ahora quien me interrum…., Ah hola escorpius

-Mmm Hola,

-que haces aquí?

-Pues… pensando

-Y se puede saber en qué?

-Mmm no lo sé, te has ganado mi confianza pero no sé si sea conveniente decírtelo

-Vamos Scorp, te eh demostrado que puedes confiar en mí-después de meditarlo un segundo Scorpius se sentó junto a andro mientras ella ocultaba los intentos fallidos de sus cartas.

-Sucede que…

-Si?

-Estoy…digamos…

-Si?

-Un poco..Creo...que…enamorado

-Oh, y se puede saber…

-no!-la interrumpió-

-Pero porque?

-Porque ella y yo no somos…aptos para esto

-No lo entiendo

-Es que esto no puede ser, así de simple

_Andro! Tal vez seas tú!_ Pensó ella.

-Y la conozco?

-Sí, si la conoces

-Mucho?

-Demasiado diría yo

-Scorp…yo tengo que decirte…

-Es Eileen

-QUEE!

-Sí, ella y yo somos amigos casi hermanos pero existe algo entre nosotros que...es que somos tan…parecidos. Su crueldad hacia los demás pero su gran amor hacia los suyos…su crueldad…rayos! Que estoy diciendo! Es que esto no puede ser

-Scorp tranquilízate tal vez simplemente le tienes mucho afecto

-Andro explícame entonces que es esto que siento cada vez que la veo, estos deseos de verla y de estar con ella

-Pues…-le dolió decirlo-tal vez si estés…enamorado-sus ojos por poco se le llenan de lágrimas-

Andrómeda había estado todas las vacaciones acompañando a Scorpius en su castigo de verano por haber encerrado a dos Gryffindor en un calabazo y dejarlo ahí por dos días, con un hechizo que aprendió de Constantine para cerrar una puerta de tal manera que solo la persona que lanzo el hechizo podrá revertirlo, lo castigaron todas las vacaciones de tal manera que le dieron vacaciones a Flich

Andro se entero del castigo y al instante decidió que esa sería su oportunidad para acercarse a él ya que desde aquella que lo vio defender a Albus de Norman comenzó a sentir algo por él. Y ese algo fue incrementando hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Los primeros días a Scorpius le molestaba eteramente la paciencia de esa niña toda alegría siempre cerca de él. Nunca lo dejaba solo hasta que un día el le dijo lo mucho que le molestaba y ella se fue hecha un mar de llanto al bosque prohibido. A Scorpius esto no le importo pero de manera inesperada se encontraba buscándola y al encontrarla la consolaba de tal manera que comenzó a sentir una ternura hacia esa niña algo que en él era casi imposible y más si se trataba de una Gryffindor. Poco a poco comenzó a soportar más su presencia hasta que de repente se encontraba entablando conversaciones con ella y pasando un rato alegre junto. El castigo le pareció menos pesado a Scorpius y Andro disfruto de las mejores vacaciones de su vida, además de que Andro conoció otra cara de Scorpius que jamás creyó llegar a conocer

-Si, tal vez si tengo que averiguarlo

-Pues díselo

-No, con esa actitud que tiene creerá que es broma

-Si se lo dices con sinceridad sabrá que estás diciendo la verdad

-De verdad crees que lo debo de intentar?

-Si anda ve, gracias Andro, acompáñame así tendré mas…confianza en mi

-Claro Scorp cuenta con eso

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron juntos hacia el cuarto de Eileen, Andrómeda sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos lenta y dolorosamente conforme se reducía la distancia entre ella y ese evento, el más trágico de su vida. De repente adro meda sintió un abrazo cálido y el sabor de unos labios besando los suyos, no tuvo reacción alguna, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sucedía, no era consciente de su alrededor ni de su vida misma. Salió del shock y lo comprendió, Scorp la besaba intensamente y la abrazaba con fuerza, pero la trataba como si tuviera la fragilidad de una copa de cristal, su cabello cambiaba de color a cada segundo que pasaba, el beso continuo hasta que su duda ya no pudo más

-Espera espera!-dijo Andro muy consternada

-Que sucede?

-Como que sucede, primero me dices que estas enamorado de Eileen y que debo acompañarte a ver cómo le declaras su amor a otra persona que no soy yo y de repente me das el mejor beso de mi vida-_de hecho el primero -_ y te atreves a preguntar qué sucede?

-Sí y perdón, pero cada vez me sorprende mas tu ingenuidad, de verdad creíste que yo podía estar enamorado de Eileen? La conozco tanto como a mí mismo y sé que no duraríamos como pareja ni medio minuto

-Pero entonces porque me hiciste eso?

-Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, te escuche escribiendo esas cartas y supe que ese era el momento mientras me acercaba a ti se me ocurrió hacer esto para ver que tanto estabas dispuesta a hacer por mí, y ahora que lo se te diré: Andro estoy enamorado de ti, estas vacaciones juntos son las mejores que eh tenido.

-Las mías también-suspiro Andro, como si Scorpius hubiera leído sus pensamientos sellaron su amor con un beso profundo, entonces Andro dijo:

-**Oh Scorpius amor mío!**

-No vuelvas a decirme así-dijo Scorpius

-pero…

-Sin peros

-Está bien


End file.
